Gone
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Edward has never loved Bella. He was only using her for her blood. Now that its gone, he finally leaves her. Bella can't believe it and tries to track him down. She thought she knew her husband, but does she? Contains Yuri and yaoi and straight


I'm trying my hand at writing Twilight fanfiction. For anybody who ships Bella and Edward…well you might want to read something else because that is a one-sided relationship in this fanfic.

WARNING: This fanfic contains an OC. No not a vampire OC, but a _**werewolf**_ OC. It's not romantically involved with Edward before someone says anything. I swear every time an OC steps in a Twilight fanfic, it gets romantically involved with another character. It's not the case here. Also contains major Bella bashing. Other characters get bashed too, but I don't have the time to list them all. Also contains OOCness in almost all characters. Plus it contains Laurent x Edward. A weird pairing indeed. Also (if Laurent x Edward was a big enough clue) contains yaoi and implied Yuri in later chapters.

* * *

I really hate myself sometimes. I really do. All I wanted was to taste just a small drop of her blood. I got it eventually, but now I wish I didn't. Yes it was sweet and delicious and I enjoyed every second of it. However now there was a price to pay. I had her forever now. She's a vampire just like me now. The worst part is that we have a little brat together named Renesmee. I resented her coming and I let the whole family know. When she was born, I still hated her. I only pretended to care for her, but I wished she was Jacob's child. If Jacob had sex with Bella, oh that would have been a blessing. Jacob loved her dearly and I never did. I only pretended to care all for the sake of her blood.

You see a long time ago my mate, Laurent, his coven, and I had made plans to have some of that blood of hers. It was pretty simple at the time. I was to lure her into falling into love with me and then when the time was right, attack her, and drink her blood. Like I said before, it was simple…until everyone in my family got too close to her. Alice liked her the most. The only one that hated her was my sister Rosalie and I was grateful for that. Now that Alice liked Bella, there was no clear away around it. Alice could see into the future and this messed up our plans until Victoria had a thought. Amy.

Believe it or not, Laurent had adopted a werewolf. Hard to believe, right? She was just a baby when Laurent got her, so she never did grow up to be a vampire hater. Laurent and James had been looking for humans to kill when they stumbled upon a burning house in the forest. My mate had heard crying from a baby and rescued it. James thought it was pointless to keep it alive, but Laurent took pity on it and raised it as his own. I guess you could say that it was good that he didn't listen to James.

We made plans after this idea to use her so Alice couldn't see what we were planning on doing. However everything went wrong. James got greedy. He went before the plan was set up correctly and Victoria, loyal to the end, went with him despite knowing that she couldn't do anything without going through the plan. James ended up dead. Victoria was angry and wanted Bella dead. She wanted to go after her now, but I told her there was no point in doing so. It was 2 against 6. There was no way were going to get out alive.

Victoria then proposed that we raised an army by leaving Forks and going elsewhere. Laurent said he'd rather not go any farther and that Bella, no matter how delicious her scent was, was not worth all the trouble. I agreed. Victoria called us fools and left.

We occasionally heard from Victoria and each time she begged us to join her after detailing her many adventures in the city turning people into newborn vampires. Each time we refused to do so. Laurent did it because of Amy and I did it because of him. Bella wasn't worth it anymore nor was she needed anymore. I left her. I took her into the woods and broke up with her. I almost bit her while we were alone, but decided against it. I knew Victoria and even a small part of Laurent would be upset that I didn't save them her blood.

I left to Italy with Laurent and Amy on vacation for a while. It was pretty fun and I got to see the only things I had ever seen in books. Amy enjoyed herself too and constantly begged me to take her to see the many sites there and who was I to refuse her? I loved the little kid as if she was my own and even now I still treat her like a daughter. I really wished she was mine, but I'm stuck with the brat at home.

Eventually Bella came for me. I don't know how Alice saw me through her visions, but she did. She thought I was in trouble. The fools. Amy had been caught by a group of vampires when she had wondered off on her own one day. I was willingly going to sacrifice myself for her if I had to, but Bella and my sister had stepped in. Luckily Laurent had already been able to grab Amy in the chaos that ensued and she was safe. However I wasn't. I was stuck with her once more.

Eventually Victoria had her army and once more asked us to join her. Laurent disagreed, but I did. I only got about two of the werewolves and luckily they died before they even knew what happened. Once the battle was over, Victoria ended up dead too. No one knew that I killed anyone on "my side" besides Laurent himself when I told him.

Now that Victoria was gone and Bella had escaped dying once more, he asked me what now? I didn't know and I didn't care. As long as I had him by my side, it didn't matter anymore. I continued dating Bella because I couldn't resist her scent any longer. Unlike James who lost his life to poor planning, I made out the perfect plan. However I didn't count on her proposing to me. It shocked and horrified me. I couldn't. I didn't love her and Jacob clearly did. However the family was watching so I nervously said yes, but I wasn't smiling. Everyone cheered, gave me slaps on the back, and hugged me.

I told Laurent and I was happy I couldn't cry. He told me that despite me marrying Bella, he still loved me. It made me feel better, but not by much. We got married at the end of May and went to a secluded island. I was so disgusted with myself that I couldn't even look at the beautiful scenery around us and her scent now smelled like a wet dog and vomit. Later on Bella dragged me into bed with her and tried to seduce me. The next thing I knew was that I was now having sex with her and I hated every second of it. Her moans sounded like she was dying and I wish she was.

3 months later and Bella told me she was pregnant and I slapped her for the first time in my life and you know what? It felt good. I left. I took one of the extra boats and left her. I went back to Laurent who was camping not too far off from where we were. I told him what happened.

Luckily he wasn't upset. "Of course you did. You did what you had to do."

"I could have turned her away…"

"You would have been a fool _not_ to. Alice would have seen or worse, Bella could have told." he explained. "If you denied her or ignored her, your family would become suspicious and get involved."

I nodded, knowing that he was right. If they knew that I had been doing all these years…there was no telling what they and even that dog would do. They loved her like family. I decided to stay with him and Amy for a few more weeks while an angry Bella was alone.

I would sneak a peek in on her mumbling and ranting to herself about me every now and then. Every now and then she would cry any time of the day. At the end of the 3rd week (probably tired of waiting for me), she called her dad (probably too embarrassed to call anyone else) to come get her. Laurent and I watched as she greeted her father with a hug. She told him about how I had left her all alone, but left out her being slapped and told him about her being pregnant. Charlie got mad and said that he was starting to get used to her being with me and that I'd better come back to her soon or else he would hunt me down.

As they drove off, I couldn't help but to wonder what the rest of what the family would say. Alice and Esmee called about 12 times and I never answered. I was content with staying with my mate and his child. I felt right at home with them and I never wanted to leave. However my mate informed me that I had to settle things with Bella and get a divorce or take her out or whatever I wished to do. I loathed leaving him, but I obeyed and left for Forks.

Bella looked different 5 months later. Her stomach was huge and she looked ugly. I mean she was no beauty before. She was plain, but now she was hard to look at. When I stepped in the house, she seemed happy to see me and hugged me. Then she slapped me and tearfully yelled at me until Alice told her to calm down and to sit for her and the baby's sake. I of course didn't care, but Carlisle was set on making me care. He asked why I left upon other things that included me slapping Bella. I told him to lay off and that she'll be fine. He didn't want to hear that and started lecturing me until I decided to walk out.

Emmet and Jasper brought me back forcefully and told me off just like Carlisle did. As a matter of fact, everyone did. The only one who didn't make a fuss was Rosalie. I think she knows how I truly feel about my wife, but she kept quiet about it. Jacob gave me quite a bit of shit too. He said it was like I didn't even love her at all. I would have told him no I didn't, but then Bella started calling for me. The baby was hungry and needed more blood. I fetched it and looked on in disgust as she drank it. I stayed for Bella's pregnancy up until the end.

I was asked to bite her and I did so without hesitation. It was as delicious as I imagined it would be. I only wished that Victoria, James, and my mate could taste the red liquid. I thought that knocking up Bella was worth it…until she became immortal. Once the baby was born, everyone had a turn holding it and rocking it. I held it for a second and quickly gave it back. I hated her.

Then Jacob, sometime later, imprinted on the baby since Bella was taken. I was grossed out. To think that this man would be my brat's husband. It was revolting. Now that he had "Nessie" (as he nicknamed her) could he have Bella too? I hope he can. Now here I am with a physically 1 year old brat and her unloved mother. However that won't be for long.

"Are you ready to go, Uncle Edward?" asked Amy pulling on my hand as I looked back at my home one last time. She had been sent ahead of her father to come and get me so Alice couldn't see. She and the others were off hunting.

"Yes. Yes, I am. Let's go." Picking her up, we headed down the road and didn't bother looking back. With any luck, I would never have to see them again.

* * *

Phew that was long. I tried my best at writing Twilight fanfiction. I might throw in a lemon somewhere in the next chapter. I know it's a weird pairing, but whatever. About how Alice sees thinks in her visions…I haven't read the books in years so sorry if I messed up. BTW I do think Jacob imprinting on the baby was really creepy. It's like saying (in my opinion) "I can't wait to tap that when you're legal!" I mean seriously dude?! However besides that one little incident, I like Jacob and I wish he had been the one to get Bella. Edward's okay, but let's be serious. Jacob and Bella had more chemistry than Edward and Bella.


End file.
